<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And They Were Roomates by SargentCorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132202">And They Were Roomates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn'>SargentCorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canon Trans Character, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Trans Male Character, but here we are, mentions of child abuse, mentions of transphobia, this was supposed to be a happy one bed trope, trans robotnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One bed, one room, two people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And They Were Roomates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the fact there was supposed to be a one bed scene for Stobotnik. It was supposed to be happy, and then I slipped. Whoops.</p>
<p>Also, please go easy on me. I've only seen the movie once, and I haven't written in months, so Ivo might be OOC here a little. u.u'</p>
<p>Enjoy though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A large tidal of loathing of everyone and everything simmered in his body as he angrily strode towards the dingy motel room he would be staying with Agent Stone. Grinding his teeth together, Ivo Robotnik let his anger gather beneath his skin at the events of today. His mobile lab needed enormous repairs, and the government was throwing peanuts his way. Such as the ratty room he'd be sleeping in tonight.</p>
<p>And it’d be his luck that when he opened the door, that the room would only have one bed. Something the pitiful service human failed to mention. A low growl left his throat, and he nearly spun on his heel to give the lacking human a verbal lashing if Stone hadn’t spoken up.</p>
<p>“I’ll take the floor, sir. It’s no problem.” Robotnik paused staring at Stone with such intensity that it was surprising that the other man hadn’t melted from it alone. Stone merely responded with his usual bright eyes smile that confused Robotnik just as it sent currents of a strange emotion through his husk of skin. A sight that made his heart clench in a way that always confused him. Pushing away from the unnecessary thoughts, Robotnik let out a soft hiss before grunting and spinning back into the room.</p>
<p>Night fell while Ivo twisted and turned unable to sleep. Mind racing with the events of today, he felt something else creep upon him. Something that hadn’t been bothering him lately. His condition… the way he was born, and the source of many of problems growing up as a human boy.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat as he turned to his right side, facing away from Stone. His mind replayed memories someone of his wonderful intellect could never forget, no matter how hard he wanted too. The taunting of his fellow orphans in the playground. The belt whips to his tiny child body from his foster parents. And the poking and prodding of so-called medical professionals.</p>
<p>All groups wondering and jeering at his mistakes of thinking he was a perfectly normal human boy when his body suggested otherwise. After all, outside those truly born with intersex genitalia, how could he truly think it was perfectly normal for a regular old human boy to have a vagina? Or to have breasts and to bleed monthly?</p>
<p>The sob slipped through his traitorous body before he could control it. Pressing his fist into his mouth, Ivo stilled listening, waiting to see if Stone had heard him. When there was no rustling from the agent, Ivo let another sob slip until it became a cascade of sobs he couldn’t stop. “Damn it,” he hiccuped between sobs. He shouldn’t be crying in the middle of the barely passable for a room room, but he was. The feeling of mental relief as he let out his half-choked sobs was too good for him to ignore, and it had been so long since he had cried. All the emotion that had been building up all day, and before, finally releasing.</p>
<p>Robotnik had been so caught up in his torrent of emotions, he didn’t feel the arm slide across his stomach. Didn’t notice until his face was being pressed into a chest that it dawned on him that Stone had woken up. Sobs stilling with his body, he felt suddenly lost and scared. Like a child all over again. But Stone simply pressed him closer. “It’s okay, doctor,” he breathed into the darkness, voice soothing. “It’s okay.” And with those words, his dam broke again, and he did something he hadn’t done in years, cried himself to sleep.</p>
<p>Morning broke, and he felt like he had been hit by several missiles, which wasn’t untrue as that alien had sent his own missiles back at him. But even in his exhausted state, he didn’t miss the fact his head was laying on the firm chest of a human, and not the softness of a pillow. And all of the last night came flooding back to him, a stampede of memory shaped bison. And the exhaustion broke into tenseness. A tenseness that covered his body like a tightly wrapped blanket.</p>
<p>He was wrapped in Stone’s arms, and it made him feel equally protected and scared. He wasn’t supposed to be feel this way towards anyone. Ivo was supposed to be above the range of human emotion. Yet, he craved the feeling of Stone’s well-shaped arms around him.</p>
<p>A shuddering breath exited his chest, and Stone stirred. Seemingly aware of his doctor’s intense whirlpool of emotion before even exiting his sleep, Stone whispered, “You’re tense again, doctor. It’s alright.” Ivo’s brows furrowed as he made a face on utter confusion.</p>
<p>“How?” he dared to reply. “How can you be alright with this? With what I am?” Stone’s hands slowly started to rub his back.</p>
<p>“Because you’re Ivo Robotnik, the best doctor in the world, and nothing else matters.” Lips pressed to the top of his head. “Nothing else matters to me, Ivo,” Stone whispered bringing Ivo’s face up to gaze at him. “And I’m happy to work under you, no matter what or who you are. You are more than those fools say you are, and I see that every day, doctor.”</p>
<p>Tears pricked at his eyes again, and he burrowed his face into Stone’s neck again. A weight seemed to lift off of him, and he found the courage to whisper, “Can we stay like this a bit longer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, doctor. As long as you like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>